


99 Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Bucky Barnes Feels, Established Relationship, Kissing, Love, M/M, Memories, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gives Bucky a gift.</p><p>Bucky's 99th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	99 Memories

Bucky and Clint exited from the elevator on their floor in the Avengers Tower. Both were a little tired. It was Bucky's 99th birthday and the Avengers had just threw him a big party. All of them had a blast.

Bucky was happy. This was his first birthday party. He never had a big celebration as a kid due to money problems. And then he was taken by Hydra. So he was happy and grateful to his friends for throwing him such a big party.

He had enjoyed it and it was especially great since he was there with his boyfriend and best friend. Him and Clint were together for almost a year now. The archer had helped him heal from his trauma.

Bucky quickly fell for Clint's simple caring attitude. The Hawk had a certain charm about him.

As they entered the bedroom Clint asked, "So, did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah, I did. I never had a birthday party so it was a memorable one." said Bucky smiling at his boyfriend.

"I am glad you enjoyed it." said Clint.

He leaned up and pecked Bucky lightly on his cheek.

Bucky turned Clint's face and kissed him on his lips. They kissed for some minutes before Clint pulled back.

"I have one more gift for you. Its a little more personal so I wanted to give it to you in private." he said.

Bucky nodded. "What is it?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face. 

Clint laughed. "No its not sex, though that certainly is on the list for a little later." he said.

Clint walked to his wardrobe and took out something from it.

As far as Bucky could see it was an album.

Clint gave Bucky the album who opened it. 

It was filled with pictures from his childhood with Steve and his sister, his school days and his time in the army and with the Howling Commandos. Bucky felt tears welling up in his eyes. It was such a sentimental gift.

There were pictures from recent years with Clint and the Avengers.

He looked up at Clint who was smiling softly. "How did you get these old photos." asked Bucky.

"Well, your sister, Rebecca gave me old pictures when I asked for them." said Clint.

Bucky smiled recalling his baby sister. Rebecca was still alive and was happy to see him all these years later. She had also grown fond of his boyfriend and Clint adored her in return. Bucky also formed a nice relationship with his nephew and his children.

"And I got the pictures of the Howling Commandos from Peggy." said Clint, his eyes getting a nostalgic look.

Bucky knew Peggy was the one who recruited Clint and that Clint had a close relationship with the former Director of SHIELD.

Looking at the album in his hands, Bucky felt his heart swell with love for Clint. His boyfriend had given him something very close to his heart.

"You can keep adding pictures to this album." said Clint.

Bucky dropped the album on the bed and pulled Clint in for a passionate kiss. "This is the best birthday gift I have ever gotten. Thank you." said Bucky.

"Your Welcome." said Clint.

"I love you." said Bucky.

"Love you too. And Happy Birthday again." said Clint silently kissing Bucky again.


End file.
